


Be Late

by SuFeng2017



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Clark, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: 克拉克约会迟到了，而布鲁斯打算给他一点惩罚





	Be Late

不得不说克拉克还是长得很漂亮的，布鲁斯解开了西装上的扣子，俯下身。他知道小记者总是喜欢戴着眼镜，但那真的太浪费了。那双比天空更澄澈的蓝眼睛，会在被操的时候泛起水光，颜色殷红的唇会被咬住，沙哑的呻吟会从洁白的齿间溢出，不过倒是很少出现现在这种情况。

刚拯救世界回来的超人没有了眼镜，发丝被捋向脑后，只剩了一撮调皮的卷毛。很明显是为了赴晚上的约才赶到这里，已经累得睡在沙发里了。他轻轻地戳了戳克拉克睡得嘟起的脸，还是有些心疼的，可是……又因为帮助别人迟到，这可不是什么好习惯，要给点教训才行呢。

他将克拉克打横抱起，熟练地扛在肩上，一边上楼一边单手拉开了超人的制服，虽然他也很喜欢蓝色，但红披风更称接下来要发生的事情。

鲜红的披风下是深色的床单，鲜红的披风上是白皙的躯体。克拉克要醒了，布鲁斯看着小恋人颤动的睫毛轻笑。恶意的将手抚过敏感部位，收获了恋人还带着睡意的茫然呻吟。“布鲁斯？”克拉克显然还没明白现状，却被年长的恋人吻上了眼睛。

带着薄茧的手轻轻按揉着胸部，拇指捻过乳尖，带出一阵喘息。克拉克不知道恋人为何突然发情，倒是突然发现自己未着寸缕，而双鬓微白的那个的三件套还好好的待在身上呢。“你……啊！”腰窝被掐住，温热的唇舌抿上了已经变得嫣红的乳尖。而克拉克只能揪紧了床单，扭出形状不一的波纹。

“知道错在哪里了吗？”低沉的声音在封闭的房间里存在感尤为明显，湿热的吐息喷在勃起上，哦是的，当然，他已经起反应了。“我…啊！”那里被含住了！他几乎下意识地往前顶，却克制的停住了，“我不该……”那男人根本不想让他说话！克拉克气恼的咬住了下唇，想阻止那甜腻的呻吟。奈何哥谭富二代的床技不是大都会小记者可以抗衡的，恰到好处的深喉让他一阵阵抽搐，不要说阻止呻吟了，他都快就这样射了。太丢脸了，他伸手遮住了眼睛，似乎这样就能改变正在发生的事情。视觉的遮蔽让下身的感觉更为明显，他拉住了男人灰白的发丝，不知是想推远还是拉得更近。

后面被细致地按揉着，骨节分明的手指突入的时候也没有过分的排斥感。我不会已经习惯这种事情了吧。克拉克-迷迷糊糊卡尔-肯特，觉得自己快神志不清了。布鲁斯皱了眉，这样都能开小差，是我太慢了还是太温柔了？

尖叫只有小小的一声，之后的振动已经被压在了喉咙里，只剩了气声。两根手指分剪着扩张，沾了刚刚喷溅的液体。迅速而又高效，腺体的那一块被重点关照，很快就有了咕唧的水声，然后是第三根，第四根，他都快喘不过气了。身体被摆成趴伏的姿势，手指无情地抽出体外，只剩了逐渐变凉的粘稠液体。“这个时候要说什么？”这个恶劣的，可恶的老男人！“对，对不起，我错了……求你罚我吧……”

“啪！”火辣感从难以启齿的地方传来。“不对。”“我以后不会这样了，布鲁西，我不会再迟到，求你……”手掌还是落了下来，白皙的皮肤变得通红。克拉克盯着枕头上的暗纹，泪水已经模糊了视线，他想要布鲁斯进来……那火烫已经抵在了穴口，浅浅的进入了一个头部，他以为男人忍不住了要放过他，却还是低估了蝙蝠侠的耐心。那一点温度只停留了一瞬，又无情的离开了。“不对。”明明也快忍不住了，为什么…泪水终于滴下，“Daddy，求你进来，我错了Daddy，求你……”

火热长驱直入，布鲁斯卡住了克拉克的腰，开始大幅度的进出，深红的媚肉不知廉耻地绞紧，于是每次都被带出了一点，刺激着男人，带起灵魂深处的兽性。他是在玷污神明，布鲁斯有些失神，这样的景象，哦，他甚至刻意的帮克拉克把小红靴重新穿了上去，只有我能看见。谁能想到拯救世界的超人会在黑暗骑士的身下婉转呻吟，低声哭泣呢。

他俯下身，扭过克拉克的脸与他亲吻，胯下的动作也放得缓了些。“快点……”含糊的齿音从接吻的间隙溢出，他几乎以为自己听错了，小恋人已经羞耻得闭上了眼睛。

“你真是……”这孩子真是时刻准备着惊喜。他狠狠地顶进深处，又几乎全部抽出，钢铁之躯的内部柔软湿热，他看见克拉克偷偷的将手放在了阴茎上，他把那只犯规的手拉到了后面，轻触着他们结合的地方。

湿滑的，黏腻的，布鲁斯这次都没有用润滑剂，完全就是……前段抽搐着，已经临近了边缘，只要，只要碰一下。一只手被扣在后面，一只手要稳住平衡，红太阳灯早早打开，杜绝了一切的超能力。他只能唤着男人的名字，祈求得到一点怜悯。腺体被狠狠的摩擦着，那东西还再向着更深的地方顶，就好像要把囊袋也塞进来一样。“Ich liebe Dich”浊白的液体随着内壁的挛缩一同到来，热烫的液体充斥了内部，身后人压了下来。克拉克终于可以软下腰，完全趴在了床上。

“混蛋，你连衣服都没脱。”衣料摩擦着光洁的后背，高潮后敏感的身体根本经不起刺激。“这时候不该问刚刚那句话是什么意思吗？”布鲁斯轻划过克拉克的脸颊，带起一滴未干的泪珠含进嘴里。太色情了，“什么意思。”“再来一次就告诉你。”

体内的东西隐隐又有变硬的趋势，克拉克手忙脚乱的往前爬了爬，“你出去……”却被扣紧了腰，往后拉了拉，进得更深。“人类的不应期呢！”“我的各方面素质都在正常水平以上。”布鲁斯轻咬着恋人凸起的肩胛骨，蓄势待发。

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe Dich是德语的我爱你啦XDDDD


End file.
